


His Green-Eyed Girl

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 21 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile">reddwarfer</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Girl!Harry: Lolita complex</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Green-Eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



> Written on 21 May 2006 in response to [reddwarfer](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Girl!Harry: Lolita complex_.

There was nothing of Lily Potter in her child except the girl's eyes, Lily's eyes, yet Severus found Harriet quite the most beguiling eleven-year-old he'd ever seen. 

At twelve, "Harry," as the brat's friends had taken to calling her, showed signs of future curves that Severus found disturbing, especially when she turned herself to look at him.

Those eyes of hers were haunted by her third year at Hogwarts, and Severus imagined he might fall into them and be lost forever.

He didn't drown, not when the precocious fourteen-year-old offered him that heat she'd been hiding. He tied her down to keep her still but ordered her to keep her eyes open. 

At fifteen, "Ree" was giving the orders. She liked him on all fours, rode him like a pony, her wet cunt teasing the small of his back—and she wouldn't look at him while they fucked.

Her loathing was complete by her sixth year. He felt her watching him when he knew she couldn't possibly be watching—but she was too old now for such games, she'd told him.

Seventeen-year-old heroines only look at you to watch you die. Severus closed his eyes then, and thought of his green-eyed girl.


End file.
